1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device including a clutch outer relatively non-rotatably supported on a cylindrical boss which is rotatably borne on a clutch support shaft in the state of being restricted in axial movement and to which rotating motive power from a motive power source is transmitted. A clutch inner is axially movably and relatively non-rotatably connected to a transmission shaft which is disposed coaxially with the clutch support shaft. A plurality of clutch plates relatively non-rotatably engaged with the clutch outer with a plurality of clutch disks disposed alternately with the clutch plates and relatively non-rotatably engaged with the clutch inner. An end plate is relatively non-rotatably and axially movably supported on the clutch outer in such a manner so as to face the clutch plate or the clutch disk on one end side in the axial direction of the clutch support shaft and the transmission shaft, of the clutch plates and the clutch disks stacked on each other, and to be restricted in movement toward the one end side in the axial direction. A piston is slidably fitted in the clutch outer in such a manner so as to be able to push the clutch plates and the clutch disks toward the side of the end plate.
2. Description of Background Art
Such a clutch device as described above is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-98983.
In the clutch device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-98983, however, the clutch inner that is axially movably and relatively non-rotatably connected to the transmission shaft is disposed between a ball bearing, which is interposed between a crankcase of an engine and a transmission shaft, and the clutch outer, and movement of the clutch inner to the side away from the clutch outer is not restricted. Therefore, at the time of assembling the clutch into position, the worker must carry out the assembling operation while preventing the clutch inner from coming out of position to be disengaged from the clutch plate, which makes the assembling operation troublesome. In addition, when the clutch inner has come out of position, the assembling operation must be again carried out. Thus, the clutch device of this type cannot be said to be excellent in workability. Furthermore, when the clutch is disengaged, the clutch inner may collide against a member adjacent to the clutch inner, thereby generating a collision sound.